scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lucario621
Lucario621 Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! From now on, put the newest messages at the top of all of the current messages, but below these two sentences =). Put a new message here! Thesuperscratchcat14 (talk) 02:09, February 18, 2018 (UTC)I made a wiki at http://scratch-info.wikia.com. Administrator Application Wormboy: would i be able to be an administartor? i could be of some help! i'm a natural born programmer and i want to help you guys out! so do you think it'll be ok for me to become one? :-| : It's great that you'd like to help this wiki, and become an administrator. However: :#There's already enough administrators :#You still need more experience :#This wiki is moving to a new website - so making you admin here wouldn't have much of a purpose. Just be patient - perhaps you may become an administrator in the future, but all I can say, is that it's not going to be right now 19:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Wormboy: where is the site moving? and how do you get those cool scratch block things? : Sorry to say - but I can't really tell you what the new website is yet. It's still under construction. But you'll find out where it is when it's finished ;) For the blocks, Jonathanpb told you on his talk page. You have to create the block yourself though. You can do it with BYOB, or by hacking Scratch. 19:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) What's happening? A new wiki? Please explain everything... 06:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Me too! O_O 06:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, Please check out my reply over here: http://scratch.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Greatdaneo/Don%27t_understand --JSO 21:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Stupid glitch!!! I was trying to create the Costume# (block) article, but the wiki thinks that it's the same article as Costume. What should I do? I was thinking of moving the Costume article to a different name temporarily, but I don't think I'll be able to get it back with the same name... 08:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Naming_conventions_(technical_restrictions) - using a # in a title isn't possible. I recommend to use Costume number (block) instead, with a message at the top notifying about the current title name. 18:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) On the home page, can we have Wiki news swap spots with Scratch News? Wiki news is rather small - under Scratch News (which is quite big), it's sort of hidden. Can we have the two sections swap spots? (This is a wiki, anyway - we should put our news ahead of Scratch, right?) 11:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : I do see your point, however I think of the opposite - the Scratch News is more important - I mean for casual visitors of the website who view this website for information, what do they care about more - how somebody got 500 edits or that somebody became an admin, or that there's a new Scratch Blog? Probably the blog. After all, the Main Page is the most important, as it is the first impression for a visitor ;). So I think it's fine the way it is. Just look at other wikis. 19:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I see your point... :) 07:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Where can I find a good guide on wiki code? I want to be an expert like you... 08:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : In my opinion, practice makes perfect ;) 19:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : But I can't practice it... I don't know the code. xP Is there a wikia page or something? 06:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) About the Scratch Blocks template It opens automatically whenever I enter an article including it... it gets rather annoying and takes up lots of space. Is it supposed to do that? 08:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's supposed to automatically close if it's greater than 300 pixels in height - but it doesn't seem to be doing that. I'll see what I can do. 18:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! :) 06:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) About putting the Blocks category on block articles I think it'd be nice - just having "Looks Blocks" seems sort of odd. I preferred it when we had "Blocks | Look Blocks". Can we keep the category? 06:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : The thing is, this way it's more organized, and considering Looks Blocks has the word "Blocks" right in it, it's pretty much already assumed that it's a block, so this saves space, and makes things more organized. I hope you understand... 19:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Great renovation! Your pages look brilliant! Good job! 06:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) OUCHIE HOW did you do that? :O How do you learn that code? It's so awesome... mine is so plain... 06:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dang, that revamp is awesome! Shame you had to delete all your messages.... 22:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : I did that purposely - because I think I got around to everyone's message, and hopefully everybody saw their right reply... : Hopefully now I can actually use the archives :P :: Whoops! :O Forgot... I'll do them later... 01:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) --Do not delete this-- Scartch News, Suggested Update Add something about Community Moderators. JojoTheLoner 14:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for reminding about this - but right now we're moving to a new wiki (see the sitenotice for more info). In the new wiki, the news has it - but for now, I'm not going to bother editing it to this wiki, as this wiki will eventually be abandoned to the new wiki. I hope you understand, 22:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki Nice wiki. Swampert11 (talk) 16:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Thesuperscratchcat14 (talk) 02:08, February 18, 2018 (UTC)I made a wiki you can contribute at Scratch Wiki and a test wiki at Test Scratch Wiki.